Dawn
by gnomez
Summary: I woke suddenly. Silence. Something didn't feel right. The silence was too thick, the darkness pressing on my eyelids. I leaned up on one elbow and tentatively whispered, "Edward?" No reply. A story about Bella's life. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first fanfiction story so it may be a bit rusty. The chapters aren't that long, SORRY :(**

**Unfortunately I am not the genious who came up with the characters and anything relating to Twilight, New moon or Eclipse. However, I do own the plot of the story and the title...yay for me. Please reveiw and thanks for reading.**

**Prologue**

I woke suddenly. Silence. Something didn't feel right. The silence was too thick, the darkness pressing on my eyelids. I leaned up on one elbow and tentatively whispered, "Edward?" No reply. I snuggled down into my blankets pressing Samson the teddy bear to my chest, a mere replacement for when Edward wasn't around. With my ear pressed against my pillow and my eyelids slowly closing, the warmth started to overwhelm me and I slowly drifted back to my unconscious state. That was when I heard it, a faint shuffling coming from just outside my bedroom door. I held my breath, I didn't dare move an inch. The shuffling grew louder and I heard muffled voices. With my ear flattened against my pillow and my heart thumping loudly I couldn't make out the words. But I knew one thing for sure: this was neither Edward playing a cruel joke or Charlie sleepwalking, these were intruders, strangers, robbers and thieves, perhaps even vampires.

**Chapter 1**

"BELL-!" Charlie screamed from across the hall. His shout was cut short with sickening silence. I breathed jaggedly, sweat pouring from my forehead. I wanted to yell out a reply, an answer of reassurance, but I had to stay quiet otherwise they would find me. The hunters. Those vampires that were seeking my blood. They wouldn't hurt Charlie, I knew that. They were after my blood. My blood was the sweetest, as countless times Edward had told me. Charlie was a petty snack compared to me. Just as long as I stayed hidden, they wouldn't find me and Charlie and I would be able to go back to our normal lives. But deep down I knew that hiding was useless. They could smell me from miles away, they were only playing with me, as a cat toys with a mouse before ripping the head off, the vampires were playing with me. My, our, only hope was in Edward, he would come soon, my rock, my stronghold, he would be here soon. The creak of a floorboard nearby. But he better hurry up.

With my hand over my mouth to cloak my breathing I slowly rose to my feet. It was still dark but a faint white glow on the horizon told me that dawn was fast approaching. This gave me hope, it would soon be light, the hunters still hadn't found me. I'd been hiding in the hallway for some time now, nestled between the old sewing table and the bookshelf. When I was little I discovered that if you crouched to about the height of the sewing table people considered you to be part of the table and never gave you a second thought. Or perhaps they would stare out the window whilst walking down the hallway lost in their imaginings. All in all I had covered myself with dusty old material that hadn't been touched since my mother had left the house for good. So that whenever the vampires walked past I was considered to be a big pile of forgotten fabrics. I lowered myself slowly back to the floor and leant against the cool, hard wall. The night had been long. I had counted 5 vampires in all prowling the house, their deep red eyes piercing the darkness. Edward hadn't come. He had told me only yesterday that he would be out hunting tonight with his brothers Emmett and Jasper. Oh that day would soon arrive and my defender and guardian would soon be here to deliver me of my troubles. I smiled to myself in the darkness, Edward fitted the hero part well, tall, lean and muscular he was my love, my one and only. A smooth, low voice interrupted my thoughts, "Come out miss Bella, come out and play." My heart thumped loudly giving away my position, they had captured Charlie, forced my name out of him. "All we want is a little breakfast, don't you care to join us?" Soft snickers in the background. Then a new voice, a voice longed for beyond belief, calling for me, beckoning me. "Edward", I whispered. "That's right Bella, we won't hurt you." But the tone of his voice betrayed him, he was one of them. I gasped. He wouldn't. Never ever. Would he?

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've been away. I'm still writing chapter 2 but I decided that I would add a bit more to chapter 1 because it seems pointless to write it as its own chapter. So this is part of chapter 1:**

Edward's velvety voice had caught me in its trance, "Bella come. There's no use in hiding anymore. Come quickly Bella, it will all soon be over." My mind whizzed at a hundred miles per hour, the window was still open, if I could just get to the woods I could call Jake on my mobile, but, music filled my ears, his melodious voice was calling for me, I succumbed to the longing in my heart as I slowly groped the darkness. My fingers grazed something cold and, startled I fell into his arms, "That was too easy" he whispered, almost disappointed, "Your not really one to set a challenge" I murmured back. I felt oddly calm, as if I knew all along that this day was coming. But was it day yet, through the window I could see the sun shining her branches above the horizon. Yes, it was day, it was dawn, the dawn of a new beginning, the beginning of the end. A scuttle in the corner told me that we weren't alone. As I peered over Edward's shoulder I could see four pairs of red eyes staring back at me. I shiver ran from the crown of my head all the way down to my heels. So it wouldn't be a quick death as I had thought all along, they all had a share of the prize. I started to panic, my heart fluttering in my chest. Edward's body tensed as I started to tremble in his arms. "Edward" I sobbed, "please be quick." Without warning a vampire with fair blond hair and blue eyes stepped forward. I gasped as I saw the newcomers face, Jasper Cullen. A new wave of emotion hit me hard almost knocking the wind out of me, I fought against it, not realizing that I was shouting at the same time. The noise I was making seemed to have triggered the other vampires awake. As they shifted into the light one by one, I could see their faces clearly. One was scrawny, with a dirty face and filthy hands, he was also half crouching, as if he was too afraid to stand up tall. The two others were well groomed and dressed, graceful and proud. One was a woman with long, straight black hair and heavy-lidded eyes. The other was obviously her partner. He had a straight, long nose and dark eyebrows pulled together in concentration. He was also wearing a long, sky-blue coat, that almost looked like a cape. The vampires circled us, causing the dim, morning light from the window to flutter and blink in their process. Blink. Blink. Blink. My hope was fading fast, flickering like the light. As I struggled with my own emotions Jasper's leaked in. A final feeling of love, security and reassurance washed over me as the vampires closed in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV- The day before the intrusion at Bella's house**

Lounging on my black sofa I smiled to myself. It was dawn, the beginning of a new day. I couldn't believe that I was marrying Bella in only 2 months, the very thought of it sent a thrill through me. She was my life now and absolutely nothing could separate me from her. However there were some requests I had to fulfill for her too. I frowned. I wanted to be with her forever but when her soul was in jeopardy-

"Alice? ALICE!" Jasper's voice cut through me interrupting my musings. Quick as a flash I ran into the living room. Alice was slumped at the bottom of the staircase, Jasper leaning over her. "What happened?" I demanded, needless to ask Jaspers thoughts rang through my mind replaying the scene. _A bright, happy Alice skipping down the stairs stopped mid-step. A blank look shrouded her eyes as she whispered:_

"_The power to save, the power of breath, the power to heal, the power of death. As black as the night, beheld on a finger, a pretty little sight, forever to linger. Hidden away, yet always in sight, the key for the stray, soul to see light." _

_As she breathed the last word, for the first time Alice Cullen lost her footing and tumbled down the stairs._


End file.
